This invention is an extension to the invention entitled “Compound wireless mobile communication services”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,424,292 and the U.S. Provisional application for Patent 60/454,412 entitled “Creation of compound wireless mobile services from fundamental wireless services”.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 7,424,292 and the U.S. Provisional application for Patent 60/454,412, Kobylarz teaches the concept, processes, and methods to graphically combine, by means of an interactive graphical compiler, an assortment of individually available and executable wireless mobile communication services for the purpose of achieving a desired objective(s). Once combined, these individual services represent an executable sequence that can be appropriately stored in the memory of a communications terminal for future invocations by a user/subscriber. That is, a single invocation of the built service combination will execute the sequence of services whenever desired by a user/subscriber.
A combined wireless mobile communication service is identified as a compound wireless mobile communication service (abbreviated CWS for the diminutive identification Compound Wireless Service). The generic identifier of the services being combined is “component service” (CS). A CS can be one of three service types: a facility service, another CWS (recursive property), or a Fundamental Wireless mobile communication Service (FWS). The distinctions among the three service types is that: (1) facility services are not in themselves wireless mobile communication services, but essential for properly executing a compound wireless mobile communication service (e.g., invoke the execution of a CWS, determine if equality exists between two parameter values), (2) a CWS can have within it components that are themselves CWS, and (3) FWS represent the basic kernels upon which a CWS is formed (e.g., dial a telephone number, send a text message). It is possible to decompose a CWS into its components. If a component is a CWS, then it too can be decomposed into finer components. This successive decomposition terminates when only facility services and FWS exist.
The patent also invented an interactive graphical compiler to “compile a compound wireless mobile communication service for a wireless mobile terminal” and the compiled CWS is executed within the wireless mobile terminal upon invocation. Either a wireless mobile terminal or a computer is used to build compound wireless mobile communication services. Because of its greater computational power, the building facilities are much more extensive with a computer. Consequently, a wireless mobile terminal is used to build less complex CWS or to modify those built on a computer. When a CWS is built and compiled on a computer, the compiled CWS must be down-loaded to the wireless mobile terminal for the execution of the CWS.
The above work on wireless communication services had its origin in the year 2003. Of late, much interest and progress has been made in the area of wireless communication services. A disparity of nomenclature exists between this latter work and that described in the aforementioned patent and patent applications. Although this invention will preserve original nomenclature, the latter terminology will, at times, be used and an association needs to be made. The term wireless mobile terminal is today usually known as a “smartphone” or “(wireless) “tablet”, which has apps to provide service capabilities. Compound wireless services (CWSs) are intended to provide service capabilities on smartphones, wireless tablets, or any other type of wireless mobile terminal. That is, a CWS is a special type of smartphone app, or tablet app, or any other type of wireless mobile terminal app. The term “wireless mobile terminal” will be preserved with the understanding that it represents a smartphone, or tablet, or any other wireless mobile terminal. The use of “CWS” will be appended to appear as “CWS app” to remind one of having the same purpose, as a conventional app, of providing wireless service capabilities. There exist important distinctions between a CWS app and a conventional app. A notable distinction is the manner in which the two types of apps are built. A conventional app is built in the traditional way of textual line coding using a higher level language. The higher level code is afterwards translated by a compiler into a machine language that is appropriate for a wireless mobile terminal's software platform and thereby executable by the wireless mobile terminal. A CWS app is built graphically, using an interactive graphical compiler that conducts dialog with the CWS builder. The CWS graph is translated by the interactive graphical compiler into machine code for downloading to a wireless mobile terminal for later execution. An important feature of a CWS app is its recursive capability; i.e., the reuse of a CWS app as a Component Service (CS) within another CWS app. It is the close association of ordinary language with the algorithms for building a CWS app and the interactive relationship between the interactive graphical compiler and the builder that avails CWS app recursion. Recursion is not a natural attribute of conventional apps. Another CWS app attribute is derived from the close association of ordinary language with the CWS app building algorithms and the graphical build process. Building a CWS app is intuitive. No formal training in computer programming is needed to build a CWS app. Simplicity is not a feature when using line coding to build conventional apps.
This application for patent is a continuation of the patent application Ser. No. 12/931,172 and its basis, the U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/338,080). These prior applications invented a facility service ascribed the name of Invoke. The purpose of Invoke is to detect the events needed for a CWS app execution to commence and then initiate (or invoke) the CWS app execution. The events represent variables within a Boolean expression parameter of an Invoke facility service. Boolean expression parameters allow Invoke to be very versatile with respect to the possible combination of events for CWS app invocation. Versatility is enhanced by the wide variety of events that are recognized; e.g., entering a geographical location, recognizing an audio signal, reaching a time of day, observing a specific caller ID.
The use of a Boolean expression to accompany an Invoke facility service is at the discretion of a CWS app builder. If no Boolean expression exists, a default event is used for invocation; e.g., selecting a CWS app from a displayed list. A default event is at the discretion of the wireless service provider and implemented by the wireless mobile terminal manufacturer.
The Invoke facility service contains other parameters useful for CWS app invocation. For example, CWS app password protection, CWS app initialization of constants and variables, linkage to other CWS apps to acquire data.